


Some Pretty Ironic Roleplay

by orphan_account



Series: Before the Dawn [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, M/M, Rape Role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Egbert ends up having an entirely inappropriate kink for having been in a slave trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Pretty Ironic Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> [ Before the Dawn is an AU project where Alternia captures a roaming alien ship carrying young Earth prodigies sent to observe the celestial bodies in a far-off galaxy. A 13 year old John is captured along with his peers and thrown into slavery as an exotic pet, as many aliens captured by Alternia are. A sympathetic Karkat, who had nearly been thrown into the same scenario had it not been for his indigo-blooded moirail, purchases John in hopes of saving him from an otherwise grim future. Of course, neither of them expected to fall in love. ]

Hands scrambled, knees scraping painfully on carpet as he reached up, a terrified gasp passing his lips. A sharp tug, and he gagged loudly, coughing shallowly before he was pulled backwards, back down to the ground. Another yank, and the metal clasp made a tiny clink against the ring on his collar. The leash snapped tight, pulling him by the neck a few inches off the floor.

“Did you really think you could run away that easily?” The troll grinned, knees brushing on either side of the human's bare hips. He leaned forward, pulling his captive slave by the leash to meet him halfway, their lips nearly touching.

“Puh-please-” John stuttered, hands shaking as they lifted weakly up to grasp the leash himself, the effort futile; but he couldn't just give up. “Don't...”

“Don't _what_?” Karkat's grin widened, fangs baring in the already unsettling dim light. “Enlighten me, you little shitstain. What don't you want me to do?”

The boy cringed and turned his head, trying to scoot further away but only succeeded in making the collar around his neck tighten. He was _trapped_ , there was no way he could ever hope to match a troll's strength. “D-don't... don't touch me, Karka-”

“You will call me _Master_.” The troll snarled, giving the leash a sharp tug to effectively cut off the human's words with another desperate gasp. “Or do I need to teach you your place again, slave?”

“No, no!” John pleaded, eyes wide with terror and he shook, trill trying to slip out of Karkat's grasp, metal clasp clanging against the ring at his throat. “I'm sorry – I'm sorry, master! So please, don't...”

“Oh no, now I think I will.” The troll purred, the sound slipping into a more dominant growl as he shoved the boy's chest, pinning him back flush against the ground, earning him another pitiful whine and gasp. “Slaves need to learn their fucking place, John.”

Karkat leaned down, a gray hand grasping the human's fragile arm in a solid hold, claws threatening to break the skin they dug in so painfully. Clothes knees straddled a naked torso, John having been shamefully stripped only minutes ago. 

“I'm going to fuck your tight little ass _raw_.” Dark lips brushed against John's ear, and he shivered in response, a sharp noise escaping his throat as he winced his eyes shut. “I'm going to make you scream my name so loud your fucking throat will bleed. Now tell me... which name will you be screaming, or do I have to teach you again, you piece of shit?”

John made a pitiful moan, dissolving into a defeated sob as the troll pulled on the leash again. “M-master...”

“I can't hear you.” Karkat whispered in a near jovial taunt.

“Master!” Eyes winced open at half mast, blue eyes staring in horror at the troll above him, like a looming predator. Tears began to sting his eyes and he felt one fall, sliding warm against his flush cheeks, and he hiccuped softly. “Master... I...”

The leash unceremoniously dropped on the ground, the strap falling on John's chest and making him jump. The human's gaze melted faintly into a timid curiosity as he watched Karkat cover his face with his hands.

“....Karkat...?”

“God damn it John, I told you I can't do this is if you fucking cry.” The troll muttered behind gray fingers, voice cracking a bit.

“Oh.” John blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks and he leaned up, the troll effectively in his lap now. Which was a bit awkward, since said troll was fairly larger than him. “Oh, jeez. Yeah. Um, I'm sorry Karkat, I just got caught up in the moment! You know I don't really mean it when I cry though.”

“It doesn't matter.” Karkat brought his hands back down to rest on John's stomach, yellow-red eyes glaring down at the human with a pained expression. 

“... Karkat I'm going to lose my boner if you continue to glare at me like a wounded puppy.”

“Let's pretend for a single painful second I even know what a godfor-fucking-saken _puppy_ is, and get to the part where I raise my head in disgust and tell you to fondle your _own god damn blue balls_ while I go sulk in a corner for the rest of the night and wallow in the endless sea that is my own self hate.”

“Whoa dude, why can't you use that colorful vocabulary more when we have sex?” John laughed, reaching up to slide his arms around the troll's neck affectionately. 

All he got was an indignant growl in return. “Because you insist on satisfying your depraved fantasies that even put that bulgemunch _Equius and his entire inventory of towels_ to shame.”

“Hey! I let you do weird troll stuff to me too! And besides, you like it.”

“I've admitted to enjoying it on a really fucked-up and self-deprecating level as long as you don't excrete your _shame fluid_ all over your face while looking at me like that.”

“Haha, “shame fluid” sounds like another one of your funny troll words for semen!”

“God _damn_ it John,” Karkat snarled loudly, and shoved John forcefully back against the carpet, claws digging into pink shoulders as surprised blue eyes stared up at him. 

The troll glared metaphorical daggers at John, and they (of course) seemed to have no real affect. In fact, it sort of looked like he was wondering if they were going to slip back into their roleplay.

“If I see one more god damn tear from you, I'm hiding the leash from you, and we're going to have diabetes-inducing vanilla sex. And I _will_ use the bucket.”

“Aww, Karkat! I hate it when you use the-”

“I thought I told you to call me _master_.” Karkat growled, fangs baring.

John let a single giggle slip past his lips, giving his lover a playful smile before melting back into the character he would have been, had anyone else but Karkat taken him in on that day nearly an entire year ago.


End file.
